


star player.

by Jollie



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Crush, First Impressions, First Time Meeting, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, High School AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, akaashi is adorable, alternative universe, im bad at tags, someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jollie/pseuds/Jollie
Summary: Hey guys. i really hope you like this, i’ve been wanting someone to write something like this ever since they showed us a bit of Akaashi & Bokuto backstory. so i figured that i’d write it myself. i’d love to hear your opinions on it. i know it’s kind of like a revised version of chapter 331, but i tried to add my own twist to it. anyway tell me what you think. hope you enjoy!





	star player.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. i really hope you like this, i’ve been wanting someone to write something like this ever since they showed us a bit of Akaashi & Bokuto backstory. so i figured that i’d write it myself. i’d love to hear your opinions on it. i know it’s kind of like a revised version of chapter 331, but i tried to add my own twist to it. anyway tell me what you think. hope you enjoy!

he always did what was asked of him. 

you wouldn’t be too far off to say that Akaashi was perfect. 

perfect grades, excellent behavior, and when he was on the court he played in a way that wouldn’t upset his teammates. he didn’t really question it, as he always figured it was the way of a setter. to make things easier for the spikers 

but as he was approaching the end of his 3rd year in middle school he began to realize that he didn’t particularly like volleyball. it was always something he’s done. he only joined it because it was a requirement at his school to be in a club and since he was good at it, so he thought “why not?” 

“Hey Akaashi, what high school are you going to?” a teammate asked. 

“Probably Fukurōdani or Suzumeoka.” 

“Why not Fukurōdani, you got a scholarship there, right?”

“Well, yeah. I did.” he lazily replied. 

Fukurōdani was a powerhouse when it came to volleyball. Akaashi has no doubts that he’d be able to bring something to the team. 

“Hey. I think there’s a high school tournament going on right now. Want to check it out?” 

 

in the back of his mind, Akaashi thought he was a star player. but seeing him on the court was definitely an eye opener. 

 

he was literally star struck. 

it was as if he was having his own personal viewing Bokuto Koutarou. 

as if he was performing, no. playing for Akaashi. 

he’d never seen anyone as enthusiastic as him, someone so passionate that made even you, a member of the audience, so invested in the game. 

“wow” Akaashi said to himself. his classmate almost didn’t hear him as it was a whisper. 

“it’s like watching a human highlight reel.” 

typically Akaashi was almost passive. most things didn’t impress him and he typically had an almost bored expression on his face. he wasn’t excitable and you rarely saw him smile. but in that moment, as he watch Bokuto Koutarou blow past the blockers, he smiled. it was a tiny smile, nearly undetectable. and then he spoke. 

“i have to set for him.”

and from that day, until his first day at Fukurōdani he trained. he knew that being a first year things weren’t going to be as easy as he wanted. he knew he wasn’t going to be the starting setter but he still wanted to be in tip top shape for when he finally got the chance to set for Bokuto Koutarou. 

the day was here and it was his turn to introduce himself.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, from Mori Middle School. I play setter. It’s truly an honor to be here.” 

from the corner of his eye he saw him perk up. 

Akaashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Oh man, i’m standing on the court with Bokuto Koutarou. I can’t believe it.” 

when he opened his eyes, there he was. the overly enthusiastic ace that made the whole court want to root for his victory, standing right in front of him. he had half a mind to run away and try to recompose himself but then the ace started to speak. 

“You’re Ah-kashi-kun, right?” the player asked meekly. 

“it’s Ah-Ka-ah-shi.”  
(omgomgomgomgomg)

“Would you mind practicing spikes with me for a bit?” 

Akaashi couldn’t believe it. the ace that was built like a marble statue was acting nervous around him?? 

“Sure.” Akaashi tried playing it cool. 

 

it was almost two hours later and Akaashi was bent over at his waist gasping for air. 

“It was not just “for a bit!” he thought to himself but said “Nice kill” out loud. he clearly still needs to work on his stamina. 

“Ah-kashi!” 

“It’s Akaa—“ he sat up trying to correct him once again. 

“Your sets are the best! I love the way you put the ball up!” Bokuto said, loudly. 

Akaashi just stood there for a few beats. it wasn’t like he had never been complimented before. his previous teammates always told him how easy his sets were to hit. but this was different. the way he smiled as he spoke to him, the way he genuinely seemed to enjoy playing and hitting his tosses. it was clear to Akaashi. 

“this was what it was like to set for a star player.” but that’s what he thought to himself. 

“oh, thanks.” is what he replied. 

“Do you ever get excited about anything?” Bokuto whined. 

and Akaashi remained standing there, smiling at his new rambunctious teammate. 

“You have no idea..”

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> i hope you guys made it this far & enjoyed what you read.  
> i know it’s short but i don’t really trust myself to take on a multi chapter fic. i wouldn’t want to get started on one and not finish...again. also i just wrote this on my phone, so don’t be afraid to point out any writing mistakes. 
> 
> also, also if you guys have any good BokuAka fica, please let me know. i’ve been looking!  
> k, thanks bye.


End file.
